All Of Me
by Kataang-Karmy
Summary: Takes place two weeks and 3 days after 1x08 Karma is having second thoughts on what she said at the wedding. And now its time to set things right. Will Karmy still have hope? Karmy with a smidge of Kiam.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was listening to John Legend and i thought of Karma :) Please be gentle! **

**Karma POV **

_IT has been two weeks and 3 days since Farrah's wedding... two weeks and 3 days since i last saw Liam...two weeks and 3 days since i lost the one person who meant the most in the whole entire world to me... Amy... I cant even explain the pain i have been going through, i cant stop thinking about her. She told me she loved me. For real this time. And i went and screwed her over... maybe the world is right maybe Karma is a absolute bitch. I would do anything to take it all back, not only did i lie to her, liam, my parents, Amy's mom, an the whole school... I lied to myself. Amy was right, I was to scared and dumb to realize that i had feelings for her. I was to scared to admit it at the threesome and to dumb for not seeing what i was doing to Amy. _

_"Karma?" My mom called from behind the door._

_" Yea mom?" My voice is raspy from crying for two weeks straight._

_" Someone is at the door for you.." I ran out the door, pass my mom and down the stairs in a matter of seconds. _

_"Please be Amy,please be Amy!" My mind is screaming_

_I straighten up and wipe my face of leaking makeup. I open the door..._

_FUCK..._

_" Lauren?" I am bewildered. What the actual hell? _

_" What up little bitch?" She said with a glare. I sigh angerly._

_"What the hell do you want?" I honestly dont feel like talking anymore._

_" I want you to fix this shithole you caused!" She yelled at me._

_" Amy hasnt been outside in over 2 weeks! All she does all day is sit in her room and cry, watching Marley and Me! Because of you! Do you understand how fucked up she is right now?! A night i hear her crying out your name, she cant even sleep without thinkin about you! I dont know what she sees in you. All i see is a selfesh bitch who ruins and breaks hearts!" I didnt realize i was crying until i felt a tear hit my hand._

_" Why do you even care? You hate Amy and i for stealing your crown." I say coldly, wiping away my tears._

_" Because...because..." she looked down. _

_" Because what?!" I yell irritated._

_" Because she is my family, she is my sister. Family sticks together no matter what. After you rejected her, like a bitch, she was drinking herself silly! We had a conversation, about how we both got rejected... and we connected... Karma i know i am a arrogant and bitchy person. But you are a whole different ball game. You either fix this or i will break you." She said serious. Never in my life had i seen Lauren, a person who loves herself more than anyone else, love a person she couldnt even stand ._

_" How can i make this better?" I have no idea, but im going try._

_" I dont know and i dont care. .it. Because if i have to pull her into the shower one more time. Im push you off a cliff." I now am slightly scared of her._

_" Ill try.." _

_"Oh and one more thing, due to Amy drinking, and a certain Booker drinking, Amy has lost her virginity, so congrates on that too." _

_What...No... Liam... Amy?_

_" No..." i couldnt believe this... My bestfreind and ex secret boyfriend. And once again i was i tears. I shut my eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears..i was shocked when i opened them. Lauren was hugging me. _

_" You have the power to fix this Karma, fix it for both of them." Lauren was actually sympathetic? _

_" I love her," i really do._

_" If you love her fight for her." Fight?_

_" But what if she doesnt want me to?" Or worse, finds someone else..._

_As if reading my mind._

_" Believe me, you are the only one on her mind at the moment. If she refuses, which she will probably do, being Amy and all, you know what you do?" She me._

_" What?" Bring her a dozen doughnuts?_

_" You fight ten times harder."_

_And fight i will._

**A/N: Continue? Let me know what you guys think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the feedback :) Sorry for the grammer errors, ill try to catch them this from this chapter forward :) Enjoy :)**

_Chapter 2 _

_Amy's POV_

_"...Karma step off the edge with me!"_

_" Stop!"_

_" I love you!"_

_" I love you too Amy, more than anyone in the whole world... just not like that."_

_No...Karma!_

_"The Lucy to my Ethel" _

_"I get to hold my bestfriends hand in public..."_

_" Best Girlfriend Ever!"_

_"Forget about your mom...Im your family"_

_Karma! Please..._

_"Woah"_

_"I know"_

_KARMA!_

_"AMY!" _

_"Karma?" I open my eyes._

_" No Amy..." Lauren?_

_"Lauren?" I sob. Why does my head hurt so bad?_

_" Hey.." She said with a smile._

_" What happened?" I ask sitting up._

_" Amy, you were screaming again.." Lauren said frowning._

_" Im so sorry.." I cry again, she pulls me into a hug._

_"Hey it isnt your fault.." She pulls my face up to hers. I know im a mess, ever since my mom's wedding, a.k.a the worst day of my natural born life, Ive been screaming in my sleep. I just cant get over her. It hurts so much, its like a piece of my heart was pulled out of my chest, stomped on it, and set it on fire...Oh... right... _

_" Alright we are going to a party." What the fuck? Where did this sudden idea come from?_

_"Nooooooo..." I whine._

_" Amy, you have been in this room for two weeks! Its starting to smell like depression, chocolate, and tears..." Sbe shivers. I laugh. Wow first time in weeks..._

_" Please?" She clamped her hands together. _

_" Fine, but only because im at the end of my Netflix Que...and doughnuts..." i really was. _

_"Yeeeaaa" She screamed. What did i just get myself into?_

_"Ok now go get dressed!" She yelled at me._

_"Wait what party are we going to?" I asked._

_" Shane's Hawaiian Party!" She answers from her room._

_Great... a aids infested "Hawaiian" Party._

_"Sounds grrrreeeeaaaat..." _

_" Dont be a party pooper, now get your ass up and get dressed!" Well looks like i have no choice._

_Wonder if... No she coudnt be going... could she? _

_" Well only one way to find out.." I saw to myself and hop in the shower._

_Karma's POV_

_Ding Ding Ding_

_My phone!_

_" Hey, is she going?" I ask into the reciever._

_" Please... Bitch i wouldve dragged her ass to the party. Just worry about yourself. Call Shane and tell him what's up. Ive got Amy. Dont fuck this up Ashcroft! Or i will personally fuck up your face!"Lauren whispered/yelled._

_" I told you... I am going to give her my all... i promise.."_

**A/N: Thanx guys! Review! More chapters to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanx guys for the reviews:) **

_Chapter 3_

_Amy's POV _

_" Lauren... you do know that this is a "Hawiian" party right?" I asked smirking, she was wearing a "Oscar Awards" type dress._

_" Yes, but im not going to dress up in a coconut bra and grass skirt like a cheap hooker, am i?" She looked dead serious._

_" Ha i think most of the people there are dressing like that!" Considering it was a Shane Harvey Party, i wasnt joking._

_" Exactly my point! Even the boys!" She laughed._

_"Is that supposed to be surprising?" We both burst out laughing._

_" You know, before i couldnt stand you,stealing my crown, and the attention, but now its totally different... Im glad our parents got married... Im glad i have a new sister." I swear i never thought Lauren, the used to be- she devil- would say those words, TO ME! Wow..._

_" You know Lauren, im really glad too. You helped me through alot, when Karma broke my heart, you were there to help me pick up the pieces, thats something that only... a sister would do." I shocked myself when i realized. _

_Lauren._

_Was._

_My._

_Sister._

_" I am so lucky." I honestly was._

_" I am too." She pulled me into a hug._

_" If you tell anyone i will pretend i dont know you." She joked._

_" Ha agreed." I smile._

_You are my family._

_Karma POV_

_Bling Bling Bling_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Liam."_

_"...Karma? What the fuck do you want?" Ouch. I could literally feel the burn through the phone._

_"First off, Id like to apologize for lying about being a lesbian, also Im sorry for leading you on." I say, i can already feel the tears stinging my eyes._

_" What do you mean "Leading me on"?" He replied._

_" All this time i was lying to you, Amy, and the whole school, but most of all... I was lying to myself."_

_" How?" _

_" I thought i was in love with you, but honestly i only wanted you because you were hot and popular. Im so sorry. I realize when i discribe the person I would love to fall in love with... i describe the one person in the world who gets me and knows me better than i know..." O my god..._

_"Myself..."_

_"Amy..." He says._

_" What?" Im shocked._

_" Amy, she knows you better than you know yourself. You are in love with her." He replies._

_" I guess i am." No i know i am._

_" Do you know?" Know about wh-... oh... yea_

_"Yeah i know. Im sorry about that too." _

_"Why are you sorry? I was the one that slept with her..." _

_"Because i was the one to cause you to sleep with her. I broke both your hearts... and i payed the price... Its true what they say... Karma is a absolute bitch."_

_" Im sorry too. I shoudve backed off... i mean you did have a girlfriend, i think, and i still went after you. Thats what a douche does, so its partly my fault."_

_" Well can we still be friends?" I plead._

_" Of course. Hey you coming to Shane's party?" _

_"Yeah... Im going to set things right." I reply with confidence._

_" Good Ill see you there, good luck Karma."_

_"Thanks Liam, see you there, bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Click_

_Well thats one down. One beauty to go._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for not updating in a while :) Enjoy :)**

_Chapter 4_

_Amy's POV_

_"Tomy, i dont give a shit... well you should have thought thought about that fucking shit... i dont give a !... You know what you can take all your bullshit and shove it up your fucking asshole!" _

_Click_

_I let out a giggle._

_" What?"_

_"Im sorry you cussed like 100 times in that short convorsation." I laughed._

_" Well, i had to deal with him for months, so i have the fucking right too." I saw a tear roll down her cheek._

_"Lauren, Tomy doesnt deserve you. If i remeber correctly, you were the one that said, and i qoute," If they make your mascara run, they are not worth crying for." He is not worth it."_

_"Thanks Amy, its just that when you put your trust in someone, you hope they will keep it and treasure it..."_

_"I know the feeling." _

_" oh Amy im so sorry" _

_" Its fine." My heart just wont give me a break will it'_

_"We are here." I look up and see Shane's house. Well lets get this over with. We walk in and i see familiar faces._

_"Raudenfeld!" I hear a familiar voice._

_" Hey Shane." I smile._

_" Well dont be a stranger! Bring it in." Be holds up his arms and i pull him in close._

_" I missed you Hun... I havent seen you in weeks. Everything...ok?" Shane knew about everything. My confessio , sleeping with Liam, and Karma crushing me._

_" Im doing better. First time in weeks that ive actually gone outside" i turn around and almost fall down._

_" Oh no..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys :) So i rewatched the entire season again.. I think im going to stick with Karmy even tho my brain says its just going to ruin my feels...I dont care... im going down with this ship... even tho it is serverly damaged... i came up with this sayying while watching the season finale "When Rita Volk cries, the whole world cries.." I literally cried for about 30 mins after watching... So LONG LIVE THE KARMY ARMY! Ha pretty please with a cherry on top review! Enjoy :)**

_Chapter 5_

_Karma's POV_

_Shit! Amy is here!_

_"OK...ok chill Karma...Its only Amy..." _

_Shut the fuck up! It not JUST Amy!_

_"Ashcroft!" I look up and see Shane._

_"Shane i am flippin the fuck out!" I think im about to piss my pants..._

_"Hey! You wanna set things right? " He holds my head up._

_"Do you?!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Then you get out there and you set things fuckin right! K? Karma you are the only one that can do this.. Do this... Do this for Amy." I stare up at him, .Ready._

_"Get me my guitar." _

_"Thats my girl." _

_Amy's POV_

_"Hey Amy..."_

_"Hi Liam..." Im to kill Shane for leaving me.._

_"Uh look i know things have been seriously fucking awkward.. but i dont want it to be that want that though... i know what i did was wrong...and im sorry about that.. I was a total asshole and if i could take it all back i would go to the ends of the-" _

_"Liam! I get it, you feel bad about taking my virginity!... Its alright.. we were both drunk and heartbroken by the same girl. I forgive you. Just please for the love of god shut up!" I laugh._

_He smiles. "So we are cool?"_

_"Eh why not." _

_"Thanks Amy. I hope you and Karma patch things up soon, man you were all she talked about when we _

_-..." WHAT?!_

_"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I cant believe this... they fucked again._

_"No Amy, you got it all wrong! Karma talked to me earlier and-"_

_"Hey everyone..." that voice... _

_"Holy shit..."_

_"BOOOOOOOO!" The whole house screamed._

_"Get off the stage Hoe!"_

_"You fucking cunt!"_

_"Bitch!"_

_"Liar!"_

_"HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!" Shane came out yelling._

_"No Shane, tbey are right... Everyone. Im here to not only apologize to the school, To Liam Booker, To Shane Harvey, To Lauren Cooper, To everyone..."_

_What was happening right now? I feel like im in a fucking teen drama._

_"But most importantly... To the one person in this whole world... who knows me better than i know myself..."_

_Oh My God._

_"To the one person who ive known since i was 5, the person with the wierd doughnut obssesion.. the lucy to my ethel..."_

_Oh My Fucking God._

_" The one person i want to grow old and laugh at old memories of croqunbouch with." She smile that smile i have always rolling down her face. I am so screwed._

_"To my best friend, to the love of my life..."_

_Love of my life?!_

_" To my Amy Raudenfeld..." _

_I now realize that im crying uncontrollable tears. Then she starts to play the guitar._

_"What would i do without your smart mouth drawing me in and you kicking me out... youve got my head spinning no kidding, i cant pin you down. What going on in that beautiful mind? Im on your magical mystery ride. And im so dizzy dont know what hit me, but ill be alright... my head's underwater, but im breathing fine, and you're crazy and im out of my mind...cause i give you all of me."_

_The room started cheering, i swear this is a dream... please someone pinch me, because this has gotta be a dream..._

_" Cause i give you allllll of meee, and you give me alllll of you."_

_The whole party cheers, _

_"Amy, ...I know this is supposed to be a sappy love speech, but i know you hate those things, so im going to say what i believe .. I am in no doubt, unconditionally,hopelessly,in love with you Amy Raudenfeld... And if you are willing... If you give me all of you, in return i will give you all of me. And i will never EVER leave you..."_

_I cant speak, i dont know what im feeling... but what i do know is that this girl is nuts... but im in doubt in love with her. The whole room looks at me. I ignore them and start walking to the front of the room. I reach to where she was. Two weeks and 3 days, oh how much i missed her face. I dont even care that my make up is dripping and smeared from crying._

_"Amy..." she says softly._

_" Karma..."_

**_A/N: Sorry guys for the cliff hanger, and i hope i didnt make your feels hurt... it hurt me though... but this is actually how i want it to go... review and tell me what you guys think so far :) _**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys :) Thanx for enjoying the story :)**

_Chapter 6_

_Karma's POV_

_Holy shit... i actually did it._

"Amy..." i put my hand on her cheek.

"Karma..." She put her hand on mine. I literally cant breath, her piercing green eyes are making it hard.

"Cause i give you allllllllll of meeee, and you give me allllllllll of youuuuu." I sing the final lyric with all my heart and soul.

"Karma...that was beautiful."

" i know you are." I say a cheesy line.

She smile that adorable smile, then i see a tear roll down. No this face is to perfect for tears. I wipe away the tear and pull her close.

"Amy, im ready to step off the edge with you... if you'll have me." I put my forhead to hers.

"Ha it took you long enough... but how do i know you are ready?" I smile.

"I hoped you would say that.." i press my lips to her's.

Amy's POV

I cant feel anything but her. My eyes flutter close as i lean into the kiss. Never mind the hundereds of people cheering in my ear, right now its just her and i in this world. When the lack of air caused us to pull apart, i frowened because i didnt want it to end.

"Woah..." i am shocked.

" I know..." she smiles. I lean in again and her lips in a instant.

"KARMY IS BACK!" We part and look toward tbe crowd. I raise our locked hands in to the air. The whole crowd scream there heads off.

"Come on..." i pull her along. I bring us to Shane's room.

As soon as we get into the room i am attacked by Karma's lips.

" Sorry that would have been a little R rated to do out there." She blushes.

I find this awfully adorable.

" So... what does this mean Karma?"

"Well i poured my heart out there, and i spoke the truth... to be honest i want you back in my life.. Amy, when you told me you loved me, i was in so much shock that i blabbed something that i shouldnt have... i was confused on who my feelings fell for, and you were right i did feel something when we kissed, with you my heart flutters and i become dizzy and confused... and i am so helplessly in love with you Amy..."

"I am so helplessly in love with you too Karma..." I smile and pull her in a hug. I look into her eyes and was about to seal this whole enchilada, until of course...

"Hey you too lovebirds get your lesbian butts out her and shake it!" Shane. The perfect person to ruin a moment.

" Come on Babe!" She pulls me along. Babe... i can get used to that. With that we danced together all night.

All of me loves all of you...

**A/N: Thanks guys for supporting this story :) Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i loved writing it :)**


End file.
